My Everything
by DigimonDragonLady
Summary: Another Kensuke ^_^ I can't help it I'm hooked! Takes place between Daisuke and Ken in the episode Cody Takes A Stand...when Ken spent the night at Daisuke's house...o.O


****

Disclaimer:

****

Ken: _Okay let me say it again, Dragon Lady does not own Digimon._

****

Dragon Lady: _That's right people._

****

Ken: _She takes no credit for inventing any of the characters you will meet in her stories._

****

Dragon Lady: _He's got it._

****

Ken: _So don't sue her, 'cause you'll only be wasting your time_.

****

Dragon Lady: _I also have one other article of business before you get down to reading the fic._

****

Ken: _Oh yeah! Dragon Lady has come to the conclusion that flamers are an annoyance. Therefore she has decided that anyone who has the nerve to flame her for one of her stories will be fed to the Deltamon._

****

Dragon Lady: _There, now that we're done with all that serious stuff…and don't you people think I'm not serious about that Deltamon bit…^_^; Any who….this fic is Daiken/Kensuke so yes it is yaoi. _

****

Ken_: Another one?_

****

Dragon Lady: _Yes, the disk full of my Kenyako's is lost to me at the moment so people are just gonna have to suffer through my Kensuke's. This is a little version of what happened in **Cody Takes A Stand **between Ken and Daisuke when Ken spent the night at his house. Have fun!_

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** My Everything**

By: DigimonDragonLady

Daisuke smiled to himself as he pushed open the door of his room and peeked inside. Sitting cross legged on the floor against his bed and tenderly cradling a sleeping Leafmon was Ken Ichijouji.

His head was bent down over his digimon, his silky, raven black hair sweeping forward and falling over his face as he gently stroked his tiny partner. Daisuke entered silently and closed the door behind him without making a sound.

Ken hadn't heard him; Daisuke took the moment of Ken's unawareness to study him carefully. It was moments like these that he couldn't believe that the obviously kind child in front of him had ever called himself the Digimon Kaizer. He was so beautiful this way, and he looked so innocent…like a lost little lamb. 

Daisuke had known all along that under his tough exterior the Kaizer was truly a good person at heart, had known ever since his first encounter with him in the Digital World. This knowledge was what led him to believe that Ken was an ally…a friend worth having. And then of course there was the jogress…

"The girls are gone home now," he spoke quietly, not wanting to intentionally startle the angel in front of him.

Ken's head snapped up and he smiled slightly at Daisuke. The other Chosen rarely saw his smiles those he saved for Daisuke alone. And it was a halfway sad, halfway happy smile that made Daisuke's heart melt every time he saw it.

"Well I guess that they would be Dai, otherwise you wouldn't be back now would you?" He laughed softly as Daisuke flushed in embarrassment; another thing he didn't do around the other Chosen Children. Daisuke had a special gift for stating the blatantly obvious. It constantly embarrassed him around Ken, who was so much smarter than he was. But Ken loved it. He thought it was what made him so wonderful, so cute, so incredibly…well Daisuke.

"Yeah well," Daisuke mumbled. He crossed the room and seated himself beside Ken. He glanced back at his bed where Chibimon lay draped across his pillow fast asleep. He chuckled lightly at the sight. "Poor little guy, he was really exhausted."

"Today really took it out of them," Ken agreed, looking back down at his own digimon Leafmon.

Daisuke nodded his head. He was relieved that he finally got to be alone with Ken, after all that was why he had invited him over, so they could spend some time together. Hikari and Miyako were both nice girls, but didn't they know when they were over staying their welcome? "I'm glad you decided to spend the night Ken," he told him seriously.

"You and my mother both," Ken smiled again. "She thinks that you're incredibly good for me, she was probably crying a river when she got off the phone with me, after I told her I was sleeping over with you," he rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"See, your mom knows that you need friends too," Daisuke grinned.

"I think that I was the only one who didn't see that I needed people," Ken admitted. "When I was Kaizer I thought that I was better than everybody else and that I didn't need anybody. Sometimes I look back at that and wonder if that was really me Daisuke, and at other times its hard to forget exactly what I did…"

Daisuke watched, not saying a word, as Ken deposited a sleeping Leafmon beside his digimon Chibimon. He knew how Ken felt about having been Kaizer, it just tore him up inside that he had done everything that he had. "Some part of you knew that you were wrong Ken. Everybody needs somebody."

Ken looked at him. Indigo eyes met chocolate brown and neither could break their locked gazes. Daisuke put his hand under Ken's chin as he leaned towards him. Ken's heart was racing, beating rapidly in anticipation of his next move.

Daisuke had no idea what had come over him, he knew that he liked Ken, but he never thought that he would tell him. He figured that now that he was so close though it was about time to let it all out, all his feelings; he supposed that he did have the Digimental of Courage for a reason.

"You are my somebody Ichijouji Ken; my everything," he whispered. "Ai shiteru."

Then he drew their lips together in a soft, magnetic touch which Daisuke deepened when Ken didn't pull away. He ran his tongue gently over the boy's upper lip, silently pleading for permission to enter. Ken gave it to him whole heartedly; parting his lips and moaning quietly.

He wasn't really thinking very straight anymore, this was just too incredible. He ran a cautious hand through Daisuke's rust colored, spiky hair. Daisuke withdrew from his mouth and began instead to kiss down his neck. Ken gasped out loud, his breath was coming to him in sharp, ragged bursts of air.

"Oh God Daisuke," he moaned, clinging to him with both arms around his neck to support himself from falling over backwards. "…Daisuke."

Daisuke repositioned Ken slightly so that he didn't have to keep such an uncomfortable hold around him and so that he was lying more in his arms. "Mmm, what Ken?" he asked before resuming his previous activity.

Ken was feeling extremely light headed and dizzy. Oh this was almost too good for him to stop, but…

"Daisuke no," he pleaded. "Don't please…"

Daisuke ceased and sat back, frowning in confusion as he looked down at Ken. "What's wrong koi?" he asked as he brushed a stray strand of Ken's hair from his face.

Ken shivered and sat up. His back was to Daisuke so that he couldn't see his face. Daisuke was concerned and moved to comfort him but Ken stiffened visibly and he drew back. "Gomen nasai Dai," Ken murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"Ken I don't understand…"

"Please Daisuke," Ken turned back around to face him, his stunning eyes were starry and bright with tears. "I can't do this, I can't be more than just friends with you…"

"I…Ken, don't you like me…?" Daisuke was shocked. "I I hadn't thought that you did I never would have…"

"No," Ken shook his head sadly. "That's not it Daisuke. I like you very much…but what I need right now is a friend. None of the other Chosen Children really trust me, you were the first one to really try. And you're the only real friend that I've got. I don't know if I can just give that up. If we were ever not together…it would be awkward…and I don't think I could stand to loose you."

"Is that really how you feel Ken?" Daisuke asked him. "I know the others haven't fully accepted you yet, but they only need a little more time. And I'd never leave you Ken, I love you."

The tears were streaming down Ken's cream colored cheeks an he collapsed against Daisuke sobbing fiercely. Daisuke held him close and soothed him. "I can be your friend and lover too Ken, nothing could ever separate us."

"Do you really think so Daisuke?" Ken mumbled against him, calming his tears. "You wouldn't leave me alone?"

"Of course I'd never leave you alone! I care too much about you!"

"Arigatou, thank you Daisuke." Ken pressed his lips against his and kissed him passionately, desperately. "Ai shiteru, I love you too. You are my everything."

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dragon Lady: _Well, what did you think?_

****

Ken: _…_

****

Dragon Lady: _Ken-chan!_ ***waves hand in front of his face***

Ken: _Wh…what?_ ***blinks*** _Oh, the fic! Well it was good._

****

Dragon Lady: _Says the guy who manages to fall asleep with his eyes open._

****

Ken: _I read it all, really! _

****

Dragon Lady: ***sniffle*** _Yeah, sure you did. You're my muse, you're supposed to be encouraging my writing. I mean, you're the one that forced me to stay up until one in the morning to finish writing it._

****

Ken: _Oh boy, now she's all depressed. I just hope you people don't fall asleep while reading it, then we'll all be in trouble. She'd flood the city then. Just…maybe read and review and it'll make things better? Hopefully…I'm gonna go talk with her now…_


End file.
